


Hump Day

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Camping, Dry Humping, Hiking, Implied wet dream, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Jim and Leonard are alone on a training mission. A shared tent and a single bedroll...nothing could happen...could it?





	Hump Day

They’d been left out in the wilderness for a three week training mission and of course halfway through Jim had done something reckless. He was in one piece but only barely. Leonard had managed to patch him up while he chewed him out for his latest dumb idea. They’d lost some of their provisions and Jim had lost his bedroll. Thankfully Leonard was carrying the tent so at the very least they’d have shelter.

Leonard had offered Jim his bedroll but the blonde had refused and had spent every night since on the cold hard ground. The temperature had been gradually dropping during the night for the last week. The night before they were scheduled to get back Jim laid down on the ground on the other side of the tent and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Jim?”

He glanced over his shoulder, “Yeah?”

“You are going to catch a cold if you sleep on the ground tonight.”

“I’m not taking your bedroll Bones.”

“Then share it with me.”

“What?”

“It’s just for tonight Jim. I’m not going to let you freeze your ass off just because you did something stupid.”

Jim stared at him for a minute before crawling over, “If you’re sure.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and lifted the blanket to let Jim under. “Just don’t squirm. If I wanted to sleep with a child I’d let my daughter sleep with me.”

Jim blushed a little and grinned, “I’ll try…but no guarantees. I can’t help what happens in my sleep.”  

Spreading the blanket over Jim and tucking the edge under himself he closed his eyes, “Go to sleep Jim.”

Jim pressed himself against Leonard’s back, his forehead resting between the brunette’s shoulders. “M’kay.” he mumbled. 

It was warmer. In fact it was as if Jim was radiating heat. Maybe he would have been okay on his own. Leonard sighed and settled in to sleep trying to push those thoughts from his head. 

A few hours later Leonard woke to an odd sound. Groaning quietly he opened his eyes to find Jim curled up beside him gripping his arm and whimpering in his sleep. Reaching over he rubbed Jim’s arm lightly, “Shhh…It’s okay, it’s just a dream…” he whispered.

Jim whined and released his hold of Leonard’s arm only to shift and drape himself over the brunette. Snuggling into him more Jim laid his head on Leonard’s chest. Leonard shook his head and rubbed Jim’s back until he fell back asleep.

What felt like mere minutes later he was woken by a slightly different noise and Jim tossing beside him. Frowning as Jim groaned softly he opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. It was a few moments before he realized that Jim wasn’t actually tossing in his sleep he was in fact humping Leonard’s thigh. 

He reached over to shake Jim awake and paused. As awkward as it was for him it would only be more awkward if he woke the sleeping blonde. Maybe he should just let him sleep… But what if he let him sleep and it progressed to something more? Maybe if he woke him up right he wouldn’t even realize what he was doing…

Jim nuzzled up closer and continued humping his thigh as his mouth fell open and he let out what was clearly a moan followed by, “Hmmm…Bones…”

Without thinking he shoved the blonde away from him and out from under the blanket. Jim started awake and looked around. “What…where am I? What’s going on?”

“It’s the last night of the training mission and you were snoring Jim.”

He frowned and rubbed his eyes, “I was? I don’t think I snore…”

Leonard rolled over with his back to him and pulled the blanket up. “You do. I heard you. It’s obnoxious.”

Jim sat a couple of feet away from him and stared at him for a minute before slipping back under the blanket and laying on his side with his back to the brunette. Leonard laid there in silence until the sun came up thinking about what had happened. Jim had said he couldn’t help what happened in his sleep and it was true. The idea that Jim had been dreaming of him though was something else though. 

Jim was up before him and was waiting for him outside the little tent. “Morning.”

“Morning Jim. You ready to head out?”

“Yeah. The pickup coordinates are about eight and a half kilometers out. We should be able to make it there by noon.”

Leonard nodded and turned to the tent. “Great. I’ll pack up…”

“Leonard?”

He paused and glanced over at Jim, “Yeah?”

“We gonna talk?”

“About what? You got something on your mind?”

Jim blushed and knelt down to busy himself with his pack. “Nevermind. It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

Jim nodded and stuffed something in his pack while Leonard disappeared into the tent and rolled up his bedroll. It was just the two of them and they had another three or four hours alone together. Sighing heavily he sat back on his heels with the bedroll in his hands. “Shit.”

About halfway to their extraction point they stopped for a short break. Leonard leaned against a tree while Jim sat on a small boulder on the hillside they were climbing. Shaking his head Leonard looked up at Jim. “We just not gonna talk at all then?”

Jim jumped at the suddenness of the question. “What are we talking about?”

“Jim…Are we really going to do this?”

“Do wha…Shit. No.”

Leonard pushed himself away from the tree and took a couple of steps closer to the blonde. “Look Jim, it’s fine. Really. It’s awkward but its natural.”

“Not for me! I’ve never…I mean I haven’t…”

The corner of Leonard’s mouth twitched up slightly. It was actually a little funny in the light of day. “You mean you’ve never humped someone’s leg?”

Jim looked at the ground and played in the dirt with the toe of his boot before he glanced up and saw the hint of amusement on Leonard’s face. He shook his head and gave a small laugh. “Yeah. I guess it is a little funny.”

“Like I said Jim. It’s fine. It happens. Chances are you’d have done it even if you hadn’t been sharing a bed with me.”

Jim’s face turned red and he turned away to look up the hill. “Yeah…We should move. Gotta get up there for the shuttle…” he said pushing off of the rock and starting back up the hill.

Leonard sighed and followed after him. He’d moaned his name. He was dreaming of him. They were sharing a bed, if you could call it that, and Jim had humped him. He’d seen and heard Jim do a lot in his sleep but that was new. Maybe there was something else. Something he’d missed. 

He shook his head. No. Jim was his roommate. His friend. He didn’t think of him that way. It was completely innocent…right?


End file.
